


Call it What You Want

by JamieShipsIt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieShipsIt/pseuds/JamieShipsIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are not boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call it What You Want

Stiles and Derek are not boyfriends.

They’d never actually discussed it before, but whatever it is they are, they are not boyfriends.

Okay, sure, they hang out a lot outside of pack activities. They see crappy sci-fi movies and corny comedies, and they did see Safe Haven but that was ONLY because Josh Duhamel was in it and he is totally hot okay?! (And FYI Stiles definitely did NOT cry, thank-you very much Derek.) They go running through the woods, roller blading at the park, and sit and read in Derek’s loft when there’s nothing else to do. But that’s only because it’s summer now and Scott’s always with Allison, Lydia’s always with Jackson, and Isaac, Boyd, and Erica have some weird three-way thing going on that everyone feels more comfortable _not_ discussing. Stiles’ dad has been working more than usual lately with cut-backs and limited staff at the station, and despite Peter coming back from insanity, he still wasn’t someone Derek was exactly keen on seeing lately. So, that left the only reasonable option if they didn’t want to be sulky loners – to do everything together.

And yes, they might have copious amounts of sex, in various positions, but if their pack hadn’t abandoned them to their lonesome outside of pack-Fridays, the one night every week the pack gets together at Derek’s with absolutely no excuses, they wouldn’t have gotten drunk that one night and stumbled into bed. And of course it continued, Stiles is a 17 year-old boy with _needs_ and Derek is helpless to that thing Stiles can do with his tongue.

So when the pack confronted them on their last pack-Friday and told them that they didn’t have to keep hiding their relationship, Stiles completely froze and Derek ran away from his own loft.

They had all tried calling him, and eventually it got so late that Scott and Isaac wanted to go after him, but Stiles knew Derek, and he knew that he just needed his space and sent the pack to their respective homes. Derek didn’t come lurking back until four in the morning, when the only scent he could pick up on in his apartment was a sleeping Stiles in his bed.

Despite his best efforts to slip into his bed unnoticed, Derek was greeted with an armful of teenaged boy and a sleepy, “Good morning Creeperwolf.”

“Stiles,” Derek sighed, “It’s four in the morning and I’m exhausted. We do not exchange good mornings or any other sentiments until I have slept for at least six hours, got it?”

Stiles' face twisted into a frown and Derek could tell he wanted to blurt out something along the lines of ‘it’s not my fault that you’re emotionally crippled and ran away from your own loft to avoid a conversation about the fact we’ve been fucking for the last two months,’ but instead he settled for a countered sigh and an “alright, Grumpywolf” and turned over for Derek to be the big spoon.

As predicted, it was exactly ten o’clock when Stiles woke up Derek. What wasn’t predicted, however, was the warm hand and firm grip on Derek’s dick. He didn’t even open his eyes, just let out a soft moan and pushed his head back further into the pillow.

Stiles had pulled Derek’s boxers down just below his balls, and was working up a steady pace on his cock. Pre-come was already dripping from the head, slicking the way for his hand.

“Now can I say good morning, Creeperwolf?” Derek could practically hear the smirk.

He was just ready to make a witty retort when Stiles slid his thumb over the sensitive head and twisted his wrist on the upstroke, and Derek lost all ability to think.

Soft, peppermint fresh lips came down to meet his, and Derek practically gave Stiles whiplash as he grabbed him and flipped them over. Pulling down Stiles’ boxers, Derek lined up their dicks and replaced Stiles’ hand with his own, stoking them both in his. He nuzzled his head in the crook of Stiles’ neck, pleased to notice that he was already fully hard just from pleasing Derek. 

His strokes were slow and lazy, and Stiles began to squirm beneath him. Derek distracted him with his mouth, kissing him wet and open, pornographic moans spilling from them both. His hand started to speed up on its own accord, and it would’ve been embarrassing how quickly they came if it hadn’t been at the same time. 

Derek rolled off of Stiles, grabbing some tissues from his nightstand to clean them both up. They laid there for a few minutes, enjoying the post-orgasm bliss and catching their breath. Derek was on the verge of falling back asleep when Stiles poked him hard in the ribs.

“No no no, none of that. Now that we got that out of the way, we’re going to talk whether you like it or not. And it’s just us, so no running away this time.”

Derek’s mouth gaped. “Got that _out of the way_?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “No changing the subject. Look, I know we’ve never talked about, uhh.. what it is we’ve been doing, with the hanging out and sex and whatnot, and the pack kind of blind-sided us last night.”

“In their defense, we really didn’t do a good job covering anything up –” Derek started.

“Hey, you actually _ran away_ , so you don’t get to defend them in any way. I love them, but they could’ve approached that a bit more tactfully. And were we even _trying_ to cover it up?”

Derek’s nose scrunched and eyes narrowed at the running away comment, and his eyebrows drew together in thought. “I guess we weren’t... But I never felt like we had anything to cover up for.”

“Because we’re not boyfriends or anything, right?” Stiles stated.

Derek’s wolf growled a little at that. No, they had never defined themselves as _boyfriends_ , but Derek always felt that Stiles was his. It was written out in the marks on Stiles’ neck, that made their way down his torso and peppered the inside of his thighs. It was clear in the way they smelled like each other, and how Stiles saw more of Derek’s lost than his own home.

So, Derek wondered, is that what people in this situation did? When they knew someone was theirs, did they ask them to be their boyfriend?

“Do you want to be?” Derek ineloquently blurted out. 

Stiles just started a Derek for a minute, unspeaking, which worried Derek, because this was Stiles, Stiles who _always_ had something to say.

“You obviously don’t have to be if you don’t want to be, I was just thinking –”

Stiles cut him off again. “NO, I want to be, I mean who wouldn’t want to be? You’re Derek freaking Hale, you’re like a Norse god with abs made of marble or something. But I didn’t think you’d want to be with me, I mean, not like that.”

This kid never ceased to amaze Derek. 

“Stiles, of course I do. You are mine, after all.”

“ _Yours?_ Is that some weird territorial werewolf thing? Not that that doesn’t turn me on when you say it during sex.”

Derek chuckled and grabbed his face between both hands, bringing his lips to his. This kiss was hard, but slow. 

“You always remember how I take my coffee. You’re funny. I like the way your eyebrows draw together when you’re focused on research. You smell good. I love how much you love your friends and family. You look adorable when you sleep. I like the way you snore, and I hate it when people snore. I want to have you around all the time.”

Stiles wasn’t speaking again. Shit shit shit, Derek needed to backpedal, like yesterday.

He went to speak when Stiles put his hand over his mouth.

“Before you panic and misinterpret and ruin this perfect moment Derek Hale, I am not going to freak out on you or reject you. I just think that is the most emotion I’ve gotten from you in the last two years and I’m busy savoring it.”

Stiles removed his hand and swooped in to return Derek’s prior kiss. 

“You’re right. I’m yours. And you’re mine. Looks like we’ll have to put up with the pack calling us boyfriends.”

**Author's Note:**

> My second fanfic!  
> No beta, so I apologize for any errors that slipped by!  
> I hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> P.S. You can find me on tumblr!  
> secondfloorofhell.tumblr.com


End file.
